1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved impact resistant base plate for a magazine totally positionable within a pistol handle and, more particularly, pertains to increasing the life of a magazine while reducing its size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of firearms and components of various designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, Firearms and components of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing the efficiency of firearms through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of firearms and components of various designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,811 to Ciener illustrates a cartridge magazine for a gun which includes a machined magazine body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,922 to Farrar et al. illustrates a magazine structure wherein the magazine is stamped from a single piece of sheet metal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,783 to Sniezak et al. illustrates a handgun magazine assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,619 to Baldus et al. illustrates a magazine which is a one piece cast or molded element. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,676 to Moneta and U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,252 to Weed both illustrate firearm magazine cartridges.
In this respect, the impact resistant base plate for a magazine totally positionable within a pistol according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of Increasing the life of a magazine while reducing its size.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved impact resistant base plate for a magazine totally positionable within a pistol which can be used for Increasing the life of a magazine while reducing its size. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.